1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique regarding an imaging apparatus equipped with an operation member for diopter adjustment of a viewfinder.
2. Description of Related Art
A single-lens reflex camera (imaging apparatus) is equipped with an optical viewfinder for optically displaying a photographing range of a subject (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-221602).
As shown in FIG. 15, which is an enlarged view near an optical viewfinder, some optical viewfinders are equipped with a diopter adjusting dial 92 for diopter adjustment of an optical viewfinder.